SSENMODNAR: Loud House Edition 2
by relentlesssketcherdude
Summary: In this parody of SMG4's SSENMODNAR series with the Loud House, Luan has created the ultimate compilation of short skits that are sure to make anyone lose their minds! But, even randomness alone has its own consequences! R&R!


A/N: Alright, time for a part 2 of this random little series! Again, it will be a compilation of random skits with the Loud House characters. Hope you enjoy! I do not own "The Loud House." All rights belong to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.

* * *

The entire Loud family was gathered in the living room for a family video viewing hosted by none other than the family comedienne, Luan herself! As the family was conversing amongst themselves, the prankster arrived with a USB and a smile on her face.

"Greetings!" Luan said, ceasing everyone's conversations. "Tonight is a very special night for all of us! All of you have played very important roles in the creation of this compilation of short skits; whether you or your friends star in them, or it being your own ideas, this is Luan Loud's Shortie Compilation!" The joker said, inserting the USB into her laptop that was connected to the TV and pressing "Play" to start the first clip before joining her family on the couch.

On-screen:

Lynn: Lynner, lynner, chicken dinner!

Lucy: I completely forgot that we were were all hurtling to an imminent oblivion.

The title appears.

SSENMODNAR 2: Loud House Edition!

Static plays the role as transition between clips.

-STATIC-

"OH NO!" Leni exclaimed, whilst looking up at the sky. "GIANT FLYING SHEEP!"

"Leni," Lori said in an irritated tone, "those are clouds."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the ditzy blonde screamed.

-STATIC-

"Hey, sweetie," Lynn Sr. said to Luna, the latter of which was adjourning in the kitchen in search of a pudding cup. "Can you see if the milk went bad?"

Luna opened the fridge...

...only to see the jug of milk wearing sunglasses and a crudely drawn moustache and frown on it.

Luna quickly closed the fridge and looked directly at the readers.

"So BAD!" Luna exclaimed.

-STATIC-

It was a snowy day in Royal Woods, a perfect day as the Loud siblings were enjoying another free snow day off from school. Lori, Leni, and Lana were engaging in a snowball fight...but the eldest of the siblings was trying to teach her one year younger sister the basics of it.

"Okay," Lori said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, having yet suffered another setback in explaining the concept of a snowball fight to the ditzy fashionista. "Let's try something else: pretend I'm Lana."

"Then, like, who am I?" Leni asked.

"You're Leni," Lori replied.

"Can I be Lincoln?" Lana chimed in.

"NO!" Lori shouted, before her tone shifted into a curious one. "Wait, why?"

"Because he's a great brother," the tomboy explained.

"NO!" the blonde snapped again.

-STATIC-

Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach were walking home from yet another day at school, cutting across Ketcham Park.

"Hey, guys," Clyde began. "Wanna go to the arcade? I heard that they just installed the new Muscle Fish fighting game: 'Muscle Fish: The Krilling Spree!'"

"Yeah, man! I'm down for that!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Oooh! I hope there's new characters and stages to choose from!" Liam stated.

"This is gonna be fun!" Zach yelled.

With all but one of the boys agreeing to the arcade, they turned their attention to the white-haired boy who didn't say anything.

"Well, Linc? Wanna join us?" Clyde asked.

"Sorry, guys," Lincoln said, dejectedly. "I'd love to hang out, but I gotta go hit the books." The four other boys sighed in disappointment...

...that is, until Lincoln actually hit a stack of books that were set up conveniently on top of a nearby picnic table using one of Lynn's many baseball bats to do so.

"Okay!" Lincoln exclaimed, with the task complete, tossing the bat to the side. "Let's hang!"

The five of them jumped in the air at the same time while cheering: "YEAH!"

-STATIC-

What they do...

Lynn is shown scribbling answers on her test before flipping the page, causing a few of her classmates to look at her.

What they're saying...

Same scenario again, except this time, she suddenly pulls out a bullhorn from her backpack.

"I'M BETTER THAN YOU!" Lynn shouted into it, startling her entire class as a result before she continues answering.

-STATIC-

Lynn Sr. had finally finished cooking his signature "Lynn-sagna" when he realized he forgot something.

"Dang it!" the patriarch said in frustration. "Where is the parmesan? Everyone knows that my famous dish requires it!"

"You're the only one who knows that, dear!" Rita yelled from the backyard, which of whom was watering the plants.

Lynn Sr. pouted momentarily before continuing his raid through the fridge.

"AHA!" he exclaimed, having found the shredded cheese. "Gotcha! Now to apply some of this onto my-"

The father stopped, reason being the tray that had contained his famous cooking was completely empty.

Lynn Sr. face palmed. "SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET!" he yelled.

As he held his forehead in disbelief, Lynn Sr. stood upright as he heard the sound of chewing. He looked towards the source which was on the floor, as Charles the dog and Cliff the cat were chowing down on it, both of which let out big burps, satisfied with the meal.

"Dang it," Lynn Sr. muttered.

-STATIC-

"Ah~" Lola said to herself. "Now this is what I call living in the lap of _luxury_...!" The six-year old appeared to be reclining against the outdoor wall of the Royal Woods Mall.

"Uh, Lola?" Lisa began as she was walking past with Lucy and Lily, with the baby in a stroller. "You appear to be taking refuge in the public thoroughfare on the outskirts of this shopping complex."

"Yeah, I think Great Grandma Harriet would be highly displeased to see one of us living like this," Lucy added.

"Oh yeah?" Lola quipped before she turned her head, revealing that she was sitting in the lap of a homeless person. "I'm sorry, but what was your name again?" she asked him.

"Luxury..." the hobo responded.

"BOOM!" the pageant diva yelled in Lisa and Lucy's faces.

-STATIC-

Lori and Bobby were currently reclining on the hood of Bobby's pick-up truck, gazing up at the stars and moon above in the beautiful night sky.

"Isn't this just wonderful boo-boo bear?" the blonde sighed as she held Bobby's hand.

"I know, babe," he responded. "It's just you, me, and the moon..."

"HEY!" the moon suddenly called out. "YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!"

-STATIC-

Lynn was about to punch Lincoln in the arm again for flinching another fake attack. "HA! TWO FOR FLINCHING!" the athlete yelled while raising her fist.

"But it's Opposite Day..." Lincoln said as he pointed to the living room.

Lynn looked in the same direction...

...and saw Leni and Luan dressed as Lori, both of which were proclaiming that they were the seventeen-year old.

"Oh no!" Lynn exclaimed before she got punched in the arm by her little brother.

"I'M LORI! I'M LORI! I'M LORI, LORI, LORI!"

-STATIC-

"Okay, class!" Mrs. Johnson said, calling everyone's attention in the classroom. "For tonight's homework assignment, you only have to answer two questions."

Lincoln and his classmates sighed in relief...

...that is, before the teacher pulled up the projection screen to reveal something surprising about the two questions.

"Each of which has 26 parts!" she exclaimed.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" Lincoln yelled as he fell to the ground on his knees while the entire classroom erupted in disbelief.

-STATIC-

Lincoln was running away from the Mall Cop Captain, the latter of which was riding atop a Segway.

"STOP!" the guard yelled.

"What did you do, Lincoln?!" Luan asked in concern towards the white-haired boy, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? Nothing," Lincoln replied before he got tagged on the back.

"TAG! You're IT! Let's see if you can catch me when I'm on MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!" the Mall Cop Captain yelled as he shifted the throttle downwards, causing him to take off at a ridiculously fast speed down the mall corridor.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Lincoln shouted back at Luan as he sprinted as fast as he could after the guard, leaving the bewildered comedienne behind.

-STATIC-

Rita and Lynn Sr. were driving down the streets of Franklin Avenue in Vanzilla...

...until they got pulled over by a police officer.

"Uh, honey? What do we do?" Rita asked worriedly to her husband.

"Quick! Put these on!" the patriarch of the Louds replied, puling out two camouflage outfits for them from the backseat.

"Okay, licenses please and- what the?!" the officer said, shocked. "Nobody's here!"

In actuality, Rita and Lynn Sr. were still in the car, donning their camouflage suits, making them somehow invisible to the officer's view. As the two of them bobbed their heads to the readers in a very cocky manner, the father decided to take the situation one step further by ordering Rita to open the door, get out of the van, close the door, and run away in unison with him.

Rita obliged and did what was told as she and her husband exited the vehicle and ran from the sight, teasing with the officer's perception of the scene. Sure enough, the officer was shocked, as from his perspective, the only thing he saw was the driver and passenger sides of the van suddenly open.

"DEVIL CAR! DEVIL CAR!" the officer shouted as he bolted away from the area.

-STATIC-

* * *

Back in the real world, this was the end of Luan's clip show.

"So...what did you guys think?" Luan asked her family.

Everyone and everything in the living room was literally on fire, having endured such sheer randomness for the past twenty-three minutes. Amidst the crackling of the fire, Luna was the only one to reply to her sister.

"...Epic.."

"Glad you guys liked it!" Luan said, happy that her presentation made her family happy as she winked to the readers with a smile on her face.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was certainly a longer one to write than the first one. But, hey, at least it's complete. So, now I turn Luan's question to you, dear reader, what did you think of this crazy story? Should I make this a full series on my account? Also, what other Loud House characters would you like to see in the next one? Let me know in the comments.

And, as always, I will see you guys in the next story! relentlesssketcherdude, out!


End file.
